villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara (Undercover Cheerleader)
Kara (Maddie Phillips) is the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Undercover Cheerleader ''(airdate September 15, 2019). She is the friend of the film's main protagonist, Autumn Bailey, meeting her when Autumn transfers to her school. Kara enlisted Autumn to join the high school's cheerleading squad as part of an "undercover" gig, with Autumn writing articles for the school's newspaper regarding the squad's toxic culture under Coach Dot. As the film progressed, members of the squad were being attacked, with the ''Undercover Cheerleader stories serving as a possible motive. One cheerleader, Samantha, was assaulted, while another, Heidi (the squad's captain) was run off the road and killed. Though there were many suspects in both attacks, it was revealed that Bote attacked Samantha under the orders of Coach Dot, but after Autumn saw Jordan's damaged motorcycle and learning he and Heidi used to date, she believed that Jordan was the one who killed Heidi. Regarding Kara, she appeared to Autumn after Jordan was taken into custody, consoling her regarding Jordan while giving her a cup of tea to drink, and it was at that moment that Autumn received a phone call from police telling her that Jordan was innocent. It turned out that Jordan's bike was stolen by the actual killer, and afterwards, Jordan phoned Autumn with a shocking reveal: Kara stole his bike, having seen her in security footage. Kara's heel turn was cemented when Autumn began feeling groggy and passed out, revealing that Kara had drugged Autumn and establishing herself as Heidi's killer. As Kara herself revealed, she was friends with Jenna, who was the captain before Heidi, but she became angry and vengeful at both Jenna and Heidi when the former showed an embarrassing photo of her (when she was overweight) to the latter. Though Heidi objected to Jenna's actions, Kara was unaware of Heidi's thoughts, and she enlisted Autumn to go undercover as payback. She also began stalking Autumn, as she became jealous over her bond with the cheerleaders, and it led to Kara stealing Jordan's bike and running Heidi off the road, with Heidi striking her head on a rock (fatally) as she dove away. After tying up Autumn, the deranged villainess voiced her jealousy of Autumn's cheerleader friends, and stated that she was trying to protect her when she told her to back off. However, the evil Kara stated that she would plan to kill Autumn and claim she killed her in self-defense after framing Autumn as Heidi's killer. Autumn broke free from her capture and fought with her evil former friend, who was armed with a crowbar. Kara eventually pinned Autumn down and began to strangle her, but at that moment, Autumn's mother Cynthia returned home from her business trip and struck Kara with a shovel. Afterwards, Kara was shown in the back of a police car, arrested for her actions. Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested